Say It Isn't So!
by Darkbloodz
Summary: Kyoko's leaving for good! The look on Sho's Face? Priceless!    Not good on summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any reviews you've got for me.

DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape, or form, have any claim over the characters in this story.

**Say it isn't so!**

It was on a dreary morning that Fuwa Sho got the news – Kyoko was going to America. For good. His mind was reeling. _WHY? She cant leave me!_ Sho broke off in a run out of his apartment into the cold, rain.

Shoko rounded the corner just as a flash of yellow ran past her. "Sho, where are you going?"

Hearing his name being yelled across the street, Sho turned to see a flustered Shoko coming after him with his jacket and an umbrella.

"I'm not letting her go, she's MINE!" He yelled as he began running again.

Kyoko was happily packing the last of her things into Ren's car and saying her good byes to the Taisho and Okami. As the formalities were made, Kyoko couldn't help but think back to her conversation with the President of LME.

*****_**Flashback***_

"_You've been working very hard lately Kyoko. You too Ren." Lory Takarada, President of LME, sat back in his luxurious office chair with a maniacal grin on this face. Presently, his office was adorned in a red rose theme, complete with rose petals scattered everywhere. "You two need a break and I know the perfect place." The winkle in his eyes caught Ren's attention right before the President dramatically exclaimed, "AMERICA!"_

_***End Flashback***_

Just as Kyoko finished, a sudden downpour came out of nowhere. As she turned to run to the car, Kyoko stopped in her tracks.

_Am I dreaming?_ She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Sho streamlining towards her. The next thing she knew, Kyoko was on her way to the ground but the anticipated impact didn't come. Instead she felt arms encircle her tightly.

Ren sat in the car, completely immobilized. _I blinked, hoping this was a dream. One minute she was running to me and the safety of my car and the next she was in __**that one's**__ arms. That despicable Fuwa Sho has his arms around __**my**__ Kyoko like he belonged there. And I couldn't do anything about it!_

In silent anger, Ren tried to control himself as he watched the dangerous scene unfold.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll have the other chapter out soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Opening her yes, Kyoko almost jumped out of her skin. Right in front of her face was a flustered, dripping wet Fuwa Shotaro. What surprised her more than the arms around her was that there wasn't any trace of malice or arrogance as he uttered his first word – a breathy "Kyoko".

Holding her close, Sho whispered the only thing he could get out.

"Why Kyoko? Why are you leaving me?"

The question stunned her, in her head, a panicked Kyoko as screaming, _What's happening? Who is this? HELP!_

In a last effort at some answers, Kyoko snuck a peek at Ren. The terrified expression on her face told it all. As Sho followed her gaze, he immediately let go of her with a grimace and took a giant step back.

The Demon King was on, full power. That was enough, Ren decided. He slowly got out of the car and made his was to Kyoko, who was notably shaking.

As he approached, the Demon King vanished at the sight of Kyoko in a bunny-hiding-from0the lion type position.

It was this moment Sho made his move.

"Why are you leaving me Kyoko? Why can't you see how much I need you? Who's gonna help me keep my sanity now?"

Kyoko had no words for what she just heard… suddenly, she got very serious. With a face full of sadness, eyes full of memories, and a choked voice, Kyoko simply replied, "It's too late Sho" and walked away. As Ren got into the car, Kyoko stood by the door giving a final look at the Daruma-ya, the old couple, and finally, Sho.

With a small smile she said, "It might have been different if you had done that sooner."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyoko's last words hit him hard, it kept echoing in his mind… if you had done that sooner… done that sooner…

Sho fell to his knees and prayed that he never saw her again because he wouldn't be able to face her after this.

She was gone. It was over.

_ Or was it?_

As Sho got up looking dejected, the Okami suddenly said something that made Sho want to fall into a deep, dark, never ending hold.

Trying to keep in a laugh, she said, "You know she's only going away for a couple of weeks, right?"

The look on Sho's face? Priceless!

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
